Jaws: Great Lakes
by bwix
Summary: After an ecological change to the Great Lakes, sharks now roam these waters and are more blood thirsty than ever. Can Captain Quint and his team take down these creatures or will the sharks continue to terrorize the lakes?


"Breaking news out of Cleveland tonight," the news reporter shouted over the television. "We are getting reports that the Morton Salt Mines underneath Lake Erie have in fact broken open as salt is pouring into Erie at astonishing rates."

These salt mines are located 2,000 miles underneath Lake Erie and run about three miles long. Three miles worth of salt dispersing throughout the Great Lakes has the potential to change the chemical makeup of the lakes and affect freshwater ecosystems in ways we have never seen before...

It took about four years for the salt to disperse throughout the Great Lakes and when it was all said and done this body of water that was once equivalent to one fifth of freshwater on the planet turned into a salt water sea. This relatively quick change in chemistry to this large body of water resulted in many animals dying off. However, another byproduct of quick climate change is rapid evolution and mutation, essentially, organisms are going to have to adapt and learn to survive even if they're compromising important assets. During this time species of fish evolved into sharks and the Great Lakes quickly became a hotbed for shark attacks.

The biggest city bordering a Great Lake is Chicago, Illinois, home to over 2.7 million people and also home to the most recorded shark attacks. Different kinds of sharks evolved in different places depending on what the environment was previously like and what kind of fish were native to the area. In Chicago there are seadogs, or at least that's what the locals called them, they are a cross between a lamprey and a sturgeon and with the mutations from the unusual chemical levels these sharks can weigh up to 2,000 pounds. A seadog diet generally consists of larger fish like salmon or catfish but they have been known to eat birds and small mammals as well. seadogs have been very harmful to people causing over 100 injuries throughout the Chicagoland area. The problem with seadogs has not been there population, there are really only a handful of them on the Chicago coast, the problem is catching them...

"Sarah we have got to do something about these seadogs before lives are lost," Dale Dimmadome, the mayor of Chicago, said to his wife while laying in bed one night.

"I think I'm going to give those guys out east a shot at getting these things out of here, what were their names?" Dale asked into the darkness of their room.

"Are you talking about those guys from Amity Island?" Sarah retorted back.

"Yeah yeah them what were their names?"

"It was Brody, Hooper, and Quint I think," Sarah answered.

"You really think they can catch these things?" Sarah said.

"I have no idea if they can or can't but we have to try something and that is my best option right now. And they did just get that Great White. I'll give them a call in the morning. Goodnight"

Mayor Dimmadome called the crew from Amity Island the next day and they agreed to travel to Chicago in hopes of stopping these evil creatures. The plane landed at O'Hare in the afternoon and they immediately got to work. The mayor brought them to his office, sat them down, and told them everything he knew about seadogs.

"Seadogs are disgusting looking things. They have numerous rows of sharp teeth, five to six feet long, weigh up to 2,000 pounds, and are astonishingly quick. Their scales are a slick silver color that is almost impossible to pick up from the surface of the water while they're in motion." Dimmadome explained. "The most interesting aspect of this epidemic is the fact that all the attacks have came from only five different seadogs. We have got to find them as fast as possible before they attack again or reproduce."

"First of all, we appreciate you reaching out to us, we want to stop this just as much as you do. Anyway, I think what we'll do Mr. Dimmadome, is have Quint and Hooper go out on a boat and scan the north shore for fish fitting the height and weight of these seadogs" Brody described. "While they are doing that I'll make sure absolutely no one is in the water. We cannot have people swimming while we're trying to take these things down. Can you contact Chicago police for me? We're gonna need the beaches protected."

"Oh yeah yeah, I'll get my guys on every beach from Evanston to Hyde Park," the Mayor replied.

The mayor scanned the room to see if there was anything else on their minds while Captain Quint spoke up and said, "So why did you call us to do this job? You couldn't find some people out here to get it done? It can't be that complicated."

"I called you guys because of the way you brought down that shark who terrorized your island. I wanted people with experience in these kind of situations. Obviously this one is on a larger scale but from reading about what you did I have complete confidence that you guys can take these things down," Dimmadome rebuttled.

"Well, I can't promise you anything, but we'll try to get them to stop bothering y'all," Quint snapped back.

"I appreciate that Captain, this city has enough to deal with we don't need seadogs causing anymore trouble," uttered Dimmadome.

"We'll get started tomorrow mayor, see you then," Brody said as he and his crew stood up, shook the Mayor's hand and left.

The mayor woke up to an unfortunate phone call from the Chicago Police, reporting the first death via seadog attack.

"Hello Mayor Dimmadome, this is Officer Boyd, CPD, Uhh, I'm sorry to inform you that we just found a teenage girl's body washed up on Rogers Park Beach, it appears it was from a seadog," the officer said to him.

"Oh man...thank you for informing me officer, make sure to get the autopsy on the body and let me know if there's any more information we learn from that. I have found a team that will stop these sharks. We're starting today. Get police at beaches, make sure no one is in the water," Dimmadome replied.

"Yes sir," the officer answered as he hung up the phone.

Quint and Hooper met at the Montrose Harbor and immediately fired up Hooper's oceanography equipment. They took their boat out on the water and scanned the shores for hours, not finding any fish matching the seadog description. While this was going on Brody met with victims of seadog attacks to get a better idea of this killers M.O.

Quint, Hooper, and Brody planned on meeting back and Montrose Harbor around midnight so as that time approached Quint and Hooper began to pack up their equipment and start heading back to shore with little to no progress on the seadogs.

"Well captain, I guess today was a slow day for these seadogs huh?" Hooper said as he turned the boat around.

"Yeah I guess so," Quint responded "I'm gonna leave the sonar on while we head back just in case we get anything."

As Quint and Hooper started getting closer to the shore they started to notice little fish jumping out of the water in the distance. Once their boat got up to these jumping fish they realized these fish weren't jumping, they were being thrown in the air and left for dead. The waters quickly became infested with bloodthirsty seadogs and dead fish.

"Get the guns and start shooting!" Quint barked at Hooper.

"Quint we are completely surrounded by seadogs right now…. There must be hundreds of them," responded Hooper.

"I thought that mayor said we were only lookin' for five of these things! How can there be so many?" Quint yelled as he ripped off multiple gunshots into the cold lake water.

Quint and Hooper faught the seadogs for a while but they rapidly ran out of bullets and due to the density and population of the seadogs it was hard for them to get away. They were trapped.

As Brody pulled up to the harbor to meet Quint and Hooper he became increasingly worried by the minute. He quickly informed the police that his partners were missing and they sent out a boat to search for them. Nothing was found for hours. It appeared as if the boat had magically disappeared until the police finally found scraps from Hooper's oceanography equipment about 3 miles off the coast. As the police approached the scraps they soon realized they were completely surrounded by seadogs as well. Seadogs started jumping out of the water and onto the boats while other ones began to gnaw at the metal of the police boat. The officers on board tried to defend themselves by shooting at the nasty creatures but just like what happened to Quint and Hooper, there were just too many of them and once the boat started to flood with water from the seadog bites, it was pretty much over for these policemen. This attack shook the city of Chicago and put fear into all citizens over the safety of Lake Michigan. If these creatures can take down the people who tackled a Great White Shark and some of the finest policemen in the country, what else can they do?

Since these attacks people have not been allowed in the water for years and the amount of beach goers has plummeted. The Great Lakes are now run by seadogs. Boat companies had to redesign their boats to make them seadog proof. Worst of all, these seadogs have destroyed the Great Lakes ecosystem and cost companies millions of dollars. People of the Great Lakes region are starting to cope with the fact that they may never be able to swim safely in one of these lakes for the rest of their unless the seadogs are eradicated.


End file.
